


Buy The Stars

by MagicalMajestys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMajestys/pseuds/MagicalMajestys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You can have as many of those shiny pieces of plastic as you want but I have the only star I want to hold right here.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One shot inspired by Buy The Stars - Marina and The Diamonds, though it kind of has nothing to do with it, I just like stars a lot. Just some 3am jearmin star talk and cuddles and junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy The Stars

I woke up to the hum of the radiator and the sound of soft snores beside me. Groaning slightly, I turned in my boyfriend’s arms in favour of staring up at the ceiling. When we had first moved in together I had insisted we’d decorate the place to suit both of our interests and therefore we’d decided that he would be the one picking out the furniture and I would add my elements in small doses here and there. I had been fascinated by the universe since an early age, forever dragging Eren and Mikasa outside to see the stars at night during our high school years and now I was finally in college, studying astronomy and looking like a total nut in the process.

I reached out towards the ceiling, covered in the small, tacked on plastic glow-in-the-dark stars I had grown to love so much. It had taken a lot to convince Jean to help me stick them up but eventually he too admitted that they looked quite pretty up there, it was like our own little night sky.

I jolted slightly at the feeling of Jean slipping his hand into my outstretched one, pulling me closer as I nuzzled back into the familiar warmth of his chest. His scent was almost sweet smelling, like lemon candies and vanilla and the celebratory pumpkin spices we had bought earlier today when we spotted the crisp orange leaves falling from the big tree outside our apartment.

“I can feel you thinking,” Jean murmured into my hair, brushing his fingers across my cheek as I lifted my head to look up at him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I replied, wiggling forwards until our noses brushed against each other and I could feel his hot breath on my lips, “Why? Are you okay?”

He nodded sleepily and caressed my face once more, pecking me on the cheek gently before pulling me into a lazy kiss. His lips were soft and slightly chapped against my own and I pushed back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and humming contentedly against his mouth while he hovered over me, fingers trailing along my cheek. It had started to rain by the time our lips had parted and the sounds of water incessantly hitting the window made me cling to Jean’s undershirt tightly.

“Jean,” I breathed, sighing as I felt his fingers slide underneath my shirt, caressing the skin across my hipbone.

“Mm,” he mumbled back, breaking the kiss to stare down at me, expression unreadable.

“What do you think holding a star would feel like?”

“What kind of question is that?” he replied before turning to stare up at our cheaply made starry sky, “I think all this sleep deprivation before bed is doing you in.”

“No,” I said, clicking my tongue in annoyance, “My sleeping schedule is fine, I was just curious, that‘s all.”

He shrugged uncertainly and I huffed and turned away in mock anger, ignoring his attempts at apologizing until he sat up straight, leaving me blanketless in the process.

“You really want an answer that badly?” Jean sighed, sensing my change in mood.

I nodded sulkily and he got up from his position on the bed to instead stand on top of it, reaching up to snatch at one of the small plastic stars glowing brightly above our heads. He jumped back down into a sitting position immediately after, making me bounce slightly in place as he reached over to hand it to me.

“There,” he grinned, wrapping the blankets around us both and pulling me into his arms, “Now you know.”

I laughed softly to myself and leant back against his chest, fiddling with the stupid plastic star he had given to me, “Now I know.”

“So how does it feel?”

“Colder than I expected.”

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, brushing strands of hair away from my face to tuck behind my ears, “You can have as many of those shiny pieces of plastic as you want but I,” he said, tilting my chin up towards him, “I have the only star I want to hold right here.”

“You can be so cheesy sometimes,” I snorted, returning to my original position in his arms and pulling the blankets tightly over my shoulders.

“What can I say?” he grinned back, “I’m an honest man.”

“Whatever,” I said, pushing him back down onto his pillow before spreading out the thick white duvet once more, “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“It’s funny you’d say that considering you were the one that woke me up in the first place.”

I shrugged and slid back underneath the covers, relishing in the warmth of our shared body heat under the blankets. He pecked my lips again gently before wrapping his arms around me, my head resting against his shoulder once more. 

Somehow it was easier to drift off the second time around and side by side, star in hand, I was able to finally close my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys ever want to chat about jearmin or snk or whatever hit me up on [tumblr](http://magicalmiscreants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
